Grassheart
|pastaffie=The Kin, SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Grasspaw |queen=Grassheart |warrior=Grassheart |rogue=Grassheart |mate=Stonewing |daughters=Snakepaw, Flowerpaw |son=Whorlpaw |mentor=Tawnypelt |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dovewing's Silence, ''Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Grassheart 'is a pale brown tabby she-cat with glossy fur. History In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Grasspaw is part of a ShadowClan patrol that encounters another patrol belong to ThunderClan, led by the Clan's leader, Bramblestar. She is quick to suggest chasing the ThunderClan cats away, bouncing up and down excitedly. Her mentor, Tawnypelt, scolds her, telling her that Clan leaders are allowed to visit each other and she doesn't have to react by unsheathing her claws all the time. Disappointed, Grasspaw takes a step back, but glares at Bramblestar behind her mentor, letting her claw tips peek out against the ground. :When Tawnypelt agrees to escort the ThunderClan cats to their camp, Grasspaw is at the rear of the patrol, growling softly. Tigerheart's Shadow :Grassheart interrupts a distracted Tigerheart from his thoughts, and irritably tells him that they're supposed to be hunting. Tigerheart apologises, and she tells him to think later, because their Clanmates are hungry, talking about the way Ratscar's ribs are showing through his pelt. Snowbird mews that she thinks she has found a rabbit trail, and Grassheart hurries over to her, asking how fresh it is. Snowbird replies that it is fresh enough, before starting to creep away, following the trail as Grassheart shadows her Clanmate. As Tigerheart sees and is greeted by some SkyClan cats, he hears Grassheart's urgent mew and the thump of small paws as a rabbit shoots right past him, straight into the paws of Sandynose and Rabbitleap, who give chase to it. The brown tabby pulls up beside her Clanmate and calls Tigerheart a mouse-brain, demanding to know why he hadn't caught it. Snowbird catches up to them and shoots a look at Grassheart as she mutters that she thought Rowanstar was the unreliable one. Grassheart scornfully snorts that he is like his father, and before he can finish his retort, realises that the two she-cats have stopped listening to him. :Snowbird asks him if there had been SkyClan cats there and if that was why Tigerheart was distracted. He confesses he had been talking to Sandynose and Rabbitleap, and Grassheart frowns as she stares at the churned up pine needles where the rabbit had been, growling that Tigerheart had let their prey run right into SkyClan paws. The two SkyClan cats end up reappearing and cutting through Tigereart's thoughts again, and they decide to return the rabbit to the ShadowClan cats. While Snowbird angrily hisses that they don't need SkyClan to hunt for them, Grassheart pads forward and looks back at her Clanmate, mewing that Ratscar would be grateful for the meal. :She looks at Tigerheart next, stating that they should take it. Snowbird growls softly as Grassheart dips her head to the two SkyClan toms, thanking them for their generosity. Sandynose bows stiffly before he and his Clanmate leave the border, causing Snowbird to comaplain that they're almost as smug as ThunderClan, though Grasshart points out they are being generous. Tigerheart defends himself having lost the rabbit, sayng they're lucky to have honourable warriors living nearby. The white she-cat growls that only he would see the benefit of losing half their territory, and Grassheart rolls her eyes before saying she'll be fine once she see Ratscar eating the prey, picking it up and heading back to the camp. Upon returning home, he asks Whorlpaw where Ratscar is, who tells him he's on border patrol. Scorchfur pads up to the hunting party, and compliments Grassheart's catch, asking if there was anymore where that came from. :Grassheart is working on repairing the warriors den with Strikestone as he watches his Clanmates prepare for the coming rain. She is called to go on a patrol with Tigerheart, Strikestone, and Juniperclaw by Rowanstar. The deputy wonders where Juniperclaw and Scorchfur are, because they had previously been helping Grassheart and Strikestone with the den. He mews to his leader that he'll find them, beckoning to Grassheart and the others with his tail to follow him. Outside the camp, he attempts to scent for his Clanmates, and Grassheart stops beside him. He asks her if she can tell which way the toms had gone, but she quickly responds that he shouldn't worry, because they can hunt without the two. He looks closer at the pale tabby and sees her pelt prickling, before questioning if she knows where they are. She glances at Snowbird as the other she-cat catches up with them, guilt flashing in their eyes, then telling him that they had been helping with the dens last time she saw. Tigerheart sees that the two are hiding something and demands to know what's going on, causing Snowbird to flash a warning look at the pale tabby. :Grassheart flicks her tail before informing him that they had promised they wouldn't tell, causing Tigerheart to ask who they promised. She responds that both Juniperclaw and Scorchfur had made them promise, her gaze dropping to the ground, making the deputy ask what they were doing. The she-cat guility replies that the two toms are going to join SkyClan at that moment. The dark tom is confused, as he knew that they hated SkyClan, so Grassheart shifts her paws and she replies they had told her they wanted to be part of a real Clan, and Snowbird mews that they aren't unhappy, but Scorchfur was upset that he had almost blinded Tawnypelt and was afraid of what would happen if he stayed, and so went to go join SkyClan instead. Grassheart shifts her paws again as she answers he was afraid of what might happen if he lost his temper again, and Tawnypelt and Rowanstar might want revenge. When Tigerheart goes after Juniperclaw and Scorchfur, she and Snowbird are about to follow, but he tells them to go and hunt. After he finds the toms, he mentions that the brown she-cat had told him they had been planning to abandon ShdowClan for another. :On a soggy, rainy day as the ShadowClan cats hunt, Juniperclaw suggests that there might be some frogs in the ditches, but Grassheart retorts that there would be fish in there by now, since the ditches had been flooded for days. She shakes the rain from her pelt, and arrive where Snakepaw suggested that prey might be. Grassheart miserably kicks an empty beechnut shell, remarking that the prey had come and gone. :Plumwillow suddenly crashes over the border and kills a rabbit. Juniperclaw angrily asks what she was doing, and Grassheart backs the black tom up, hissing that she made the kill on ShadowClan land. After Juniperclaw and Plumwillow argue, Grassheart asks if SkyClan thinks they're protecting them, and Plumwillow tells the she-cat that they barely had enough warriors for a patrol. Tigerheart steps in, and tells Plumwillow to keep the rabbit. Juniperclaw and Grassheart are angered by the deputy's decision, and Grassheart asks about the warrior code, and Snakepaw reminds Tigerheart that the prey belonged to where it was caught. Plumwillow takes the rabbit after Tigerheart remains firm with his decision, and Juniperclaw and Grassheart exchange angry looks before padding away. :When the patrol returns to the camp after the confrontation, Tigerheart is forced to defend himself after Juniperclaw brings up the subject of the rabbit. Grasheart puts in that Plumwillow had killed it on their territory, but he reminds her Plumwillow had only just crossed it, and shoots her a reproachful look. Rowanstar decides that they will go back and get the rabbit, and Grassheart is among those chosen to go with him to get the prey back. Scorchfur and Grassheart claw at the ground, clearly excited at the prospect of a potential battle. The ShadowClan and SkyClan cats end up squabbling as the rabbit has already been eaten, and Rowanstar decides that the SkyClan cats have to be taught some respect, ordering battle stances for his warriros. Tigerheart interrupts, and in the end, Rowanstar and Leafstar conclude that the next rabbit will be given to ShadowClan. Some of the ShadowClan cats are annoyed that they didn't get to leave any scratches, with Grassheart and Snowbird giving Rowanstar an angry glare before they follow Juniperclaw and Strikestone, with Flowerpaw and Snakepaw following them. :Many moons later, Spire talks about how kits ask many questions, and he needs time to think. Tigerheart remembers Grassheart's kits and how they asked questions relentlessly, and the three had wanted to play when all their mother wanted to do was doze in the sunshine for a while, as well as the elders joning in the hunting moves and games for the apprentices, in order to give Grassheart a chance to rest. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :She is first mentioned to be expecting kits by Rowanstar. Tawnypelt, Snowbird, and Dawnpelt are said to be going to help her. Later, Pinenose tells Violetkit to take a nap because Grassheart is tired. :At night, Violetkit is woken when Pinenose tells Puddlekit to fetch Leafpool when she's kitting. Grassheart is said to be growling. Leafpool runs a paw over her belly. She says Grassheart just needs to rest, and she sends Puddlekit for moss. Pinenose bristles when Leafpool tells her Puddlekit will help her deliver Grassheart's kits, as he is not even an apprentice yet. When Alderpaw comes to visit Violetkit, Pinenose tells Violetkit to get out of the rain because she could spread a cold to Grassheart's kits. That night, Violetkit watches Grassheart's kits snuggle together at Grassheart's belly. :Tawnypelt asks Needlepaw if Violetkit could play with Grassheart's kits, but Violetkit says Pinenose thinks the kits are too small to be playing with her. She thinks about how the queens were overprotective. Tawnypelt says she'll talk to Pinenose and Grassheart. Pinenose asks Rowanstar if Grassheart could take care of Violetkit because her own kits were apprentices by then, but Rowanstar refuses, saying it was her first litter and she wouldn't have time to care for Violetkit. :Violetkit is tired after playing with Grassheart's kits after Grassheart had asked her to take them out to play, and she sees them now they snuggle at their mother's belly. Although not mentioned by name, Violetkit thinks about how she and Pinenose sleep very deeply when Needlepaw asks her to sneak out at night. :Flowerkit sadly says that Grassheart spends all her time with Snakekit, as she is sick with yellowcough and isn't getting any better. When Twigpaw and Violetpaw decide to help the sick cats, Violetpaw asks Grassheart how Snakekit is. Grassheart is very worried and runs a paw over Snakekit's flank. Shattered Sky : Rain and Darktail mention her in their discussion. Darktail asks Rain what he thinks about the way Grassheart fought in the battle, and Rain shrugs, responding that he's seen fiercer cats. In a sharp tone, Darktail questions if he thinks she is a traitor, and Rain hesitates, before answering that he thinks she may just need extra training. Darkest Night :Willowshine and Alderheart are brought into ShadowClan's camp after Willowshine has a vision of a six-toed cat. Grassheart watches from the edge of the camp with Scorchfur and Stonewing as they discuss the vision, and she suggests that they should send out a search party to look for the cat. She and Stonewing exchange glances as Scorchfur begins to get argumentative with his leader, and once again suggests a search party to find the six-toed cat so they will no longer have to deal with any more storms. :At the Gathering where Rowanstar decides to gives ShadowClan's land to SkyClan in exchange for them joining SkyClan, Scorchfur protests that he cannot give their land away. Grassheart turns on her Clanmate and spits that he wouldn't have to do so if Scorchfur's sharp tongue hadn't cut the Clan to shreds. As more of her Clanmates start to argue, she and her mate gather around their kits, who are starting to back away in fear. :Upon Hawkwing's return from the gorge with his patrol, he sees Grassheart mewing that they can fetch supplies from their old camp to help with den making, causing him to ask what is going on. She joins in on calling out Violetshine's new name at the she-cat's warrior ceremony after Stonewing does, followed by the rest of their former ShadowClan Clanmates. :After being brought to the place where Needletail and their other dead Clanmates have arisen, she asks why the others who have not returned would stay away from their Clan, her eyes round in question. River of Fire :Grassheart is on guard duty when Violetshine, Twigpaw, and Tree appear. Grassheart demands to know why Twigpaw was with them, and Violetshine explains that she needs to talk to Leafstar. Grassheart informs them that she better not be asking to come back. :After her warrior ceremony, Twigbranch sees Grassheart and Strikestone dash into camp, despite Brightheart trying to stop them. Grassheart apologizes to Bramblestar for entering their camp, and informs him that his nephew, Tigerheart, as returned with the missing ShadowClan cats, and they need Hawkwing. This causes an uproar of confusion among ThunderClan, and multiple cats begin asking questions, which Grassheart and Strikestone ignore until Strikestone breaks it, and turns his attention to Bramblestar, explaining to his great-uncle that Tigerheart was dead. :Grassheart and Strikestone lead Hawkwing, Violetshine, and Alderheart to the Moonpool. Hawkwing asks why they were going that way, since the SkyClan camp was in the opposite direction. Grassheart tells the SkyClan deputy that they weren't going to the camp, and explains that the cats with Tigerheart insisted on bringing his body there. Strikestone then adds that Puddleshine and Frecklewish were with him. :When Tigerheart receives his lives and name, he addresses the ShadowClan cats, promising to lead them as well as he can. After a moment of silence broken by Juniperclaw, Grassheart, albeit unnamed, cheers for her new leader. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence'' : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate: :Stonewing Daughters: :Snakepaw: :Flowerpaw: Son: :Whorlpaw: Tree Quotes References and citations fr:Grassheart ru:Травушка pl:Trawiaste Sercede:Grasherzfi:Grassheart Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Queens Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters